


Sweet Surrender Be True

by thilia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-30
Updated: 2009-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry always takes Albus's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Surrender Be True

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_sas 2009 on LJ.

Harry took off his glasses, tossed them onto his desk, and rubbed his temples, trying to block out Ginny's shrill voice. She and Albus were having yet another fight. Harry had no idea what it was about this time–sometimes he wondered if Albus and Ginny even knew the source of their arguments. He did know one thing, however: it was most definitely Ginny's fault. It was _always_ Ginny's fault.

Harry had tried to go between them on several occasions–taking Albus's side, obviously–but to no avail. Ginny lived in her own world, and there was no point in arguing with her; she was always right, even when she wasn't.

Harry rubbed his face when the yelling subsided and he could hear someone storming up the stairs. Albus. It was obvious that Ginny had once again "won". He waited for a few seconds until the door to his office opened, and Albus came in and slammed the door shut, flopping down into one of the armchairs by the fireplace. "I hate her!" he spat angrily, his body shaking with anger.

Harry reached for his glasses and slid them back onto his nose. He got up tiredly and sat in the armchair opposite his son, reaching out to smooth Albus's hair out of his face. "She only wants what's best for you," he consoled, as always trying to calm his son down.

Albus glared at him, and Harry was surprised at the anger he saw reflected in his son's eyes. He was used to Albus's hasty temper, but he'd never seen him quite so furious this fast. "No, she doesn't," he snarled. "She's always wrong, and you know it. Can't you _do_ something, dad? I'm so fed up with it and… I just don't know what I'm doing wrong! Why is she like this? Why can't she just leave me the hell alone? She doesn't act like that around James or Lily. Why me? Why does she hate me?"

Harry sighed and shook his head. "She doesn’t hate you," he said in the same soft voice that usually calmed Albus down. "She's your mother, Albus. She loves you and she only wants to protect you. One day you'll understand. Trust me." When Albus continued to glare, Harry sighed and gave a weak shrug. "But yes, she is wrong, mostly."

Albus scowled for another moment, then sighed heavily, got up and flopped down unceremoniously on Harry's lap. Harry wrapped his arms around him immediately and held him close, smiling when Albus snuggled into him. He knew Albus was technically too old for this kind of thing. He was fourteen, and most fourteen year old boys didn't cuddle with their fathers any more. But Harry didn't mind; he didn't really want Albus to ever grow up.

Well…that wasn't entirely true. Sometimes it _did_ bother him, but for another reason entirely. Albus was affecting him in ways that were definitely not appropriate for a father-son relationship.

He pushed those thoughts away, as he always did, and closed his eyes, just holding Albus

"I love you, daddy," Albus murmured, rubbing his nose against Harry's neck and making the older man shiver. Harry bit his lip and brushed a kiss over Albus's cheek. "I love you too, Alby."

~ * ~

"I really don't understand why you always take _his_ side!" Ginny snapped, violently throwing her jumper onto the chair and shrugging out of her shirt. "You're my husband and you're supposed to be on _my_ side."

Harry sighed. They'd gone through this so many times and he was so tired of hearing the same arguments over and over again. He was _also_ tired of always having to explain it to Ginny. He fastened the last button of his pyjama shirt and slid under the sheets, looking at her thoughtfully as she undressed, every move reflecting her anger.

"You are too hard on him," he said quietly. "And yes, I _am_ taking his side because no one else does. If you could just lay off him every once in a while…"

Ginny spun around, her hands on her hips and a fierce glare on her previously pretty features. "Of course," she said bitterly, her mouth curling in an ugly sneer. "Of course! I should have known. Everything is _always_ my fault!"

Harry closed his eyes and ignored her for a moment as she continued yelling at him. Sometimes he wondered if Ginny saw how childish she acted. She was twenty-five years older than Albus and yet she still seemed unable to just give in, for once. Albus was fourteen; kids were difficult at that age, and the fact that Ginny criticized every single thing he did, didn't exactly help make puberty any easier on Albus.

And it wasn't like Albus was particularly difficult. Not at all–in fact; James, as well as all of Harry's nieces and nephews, had been–and still were–much moodier and more difficult than Albus would ever be. Albus was always quiet and preferred staying home with a good book over going out to meet his friends. Albus never fought with anyone except Ginny. But, understandably, she drove him up the wall with her constant nagging. He really wasn't difficult at all. But maybe Harry was biased.

He knew it was wrong to have a favourite child, and he tried not to show it too much, but Albus had always been his baby. While James and Lily had always been closer to Ginny, Albus had always preferred being in Harry's company.

Always when Ginny fell asleep, Harry would pick Albus up from his crib to walk around in the darkness with him. Albus clung to him while Harry stroked his back and hair gently, whispering soothing words as he waited for Albus to fall back asleep. And even after he'd fallen asleep, Harry continued pacing the room, letting Albus's body heat calm him.

"Goodnight," Ginny snapped and turned off the lights, and Harry realized that he hadn't heard a word she'd said in the last few minutes. He probably hadn't missed much.

"Goodnight," he said softly, and turned off his lamp as well.

~ * ~

"And then I found this _marvellous_ pink sweater, and I just _had_ to have it. Nina said so, too and…"

Harry took a sip of his wine, blocking out the sound of Lily's voice–unconsciously. As fascinating as the subject of pink sweaters was, he just couldn't find the right amount of enthusiasm to respond to Lily the way she would want him to.

Instead, he looked around the table at his family. James was wrinkling his nose and shoving the vegetables around on his plate while his steak was long gone. Lily seemed to have forgotten about her food entirely and was gesturing wildly as she explained the importance of blue glitter eye shadow to her mother who was listening intently. Harry's eyes lingered on Ginny for a long moment. She was smiling as she listened to her daughter, and not for the first time Harry wondered how it was possible for a mother to completely ignore one child, yet be so attentive whenever she was talking to her _other_ children.

Harry's eyes darted to Albus who was watching him with a small smile. For some inexplicable reason, Harry blushed but returned the smile warmly. They had a connection, and it was at moments like this that he felt it most strongly. When James, Lily, and Ginny were deep in their conversations, Albus and Harry would look at each other and be, in a way, in their own world. Harry wouldn't have been able to explain that connection, if anyone asked him about it. But it was there, and both of them could feel it.

Albus's foot bumped Harry's under the table and Harry raised an eyebrow, his smile widening. He nudged Albus's foot back, making a blush appear on Albus's cheekbones. They looked at each other for a long moment; everything else around them seemed to disappear.

Suddenly Harry felt someone's eyes on him, and he reluctantly broke the eye contact with Albus to glance over at Ginny who was looking at him strangely. Her eyes were fixed on Harry, and then she looked at Albus who immediately lowered his head and stared back down at his half-empty plate. Ginny kept staring at her son, and Harry couldn't believe how hateful she looked.

Sighing, he took another sip of his wine, and lifted his leg to gently rub his foot against the inside of Albus's calf, needing him to know how much he loved him, and that he should just ignore Ginny. A small, secret smile appeared on Albus's lips, and he looked up at Harry through his fringe, his eyes shining.

~ * ~

Harry was working on some paperwork when the door opened and Albus came in. He smiled as he closed the door, and Harry smiled back. Harry briefly wondered if Albus had another fight with his mother but... no, he would have heard something if that were the case.

"All right there, Alby?" he asked curiously, leaning back in his chair to stretch.

Albus shrugged and came to stand next to Harry's desk, leaning against it. "Sure. I just wanted to see you," he said softly.

Harry melted and pushed his chair back, making room for Albus to sit on his lap–if he wanted to. Apparently, Albus did and he snuggled against Harry immediately, his head resting on his father's shoulder. Harry had his arms around him and held him for a long moment until Albus broke the silence.

"What's wrong with mum?" he asked softly, and Harry looked down at him thoughtfully.

"I don't know what you mean," Harry answered, trailing his fingers through Albus's thick, black hair. "Nothing is wrong with her, as far as I know. What makes you ask that?"

Albus gave a shrug, his face pressed into Harry's neck. His voice was muffled when he spoke, "I don't know. But you saw the way she looked at me. I think she really does hate me, daddy."

Harry sighed and didn't say anything. He was still convinced that Ginny didn't _hate_ Albus. She had some sort of problem with him but Harry had no idea what that could possibly be about. Unless...

But no. It was impossible that she knew about that. How could she know? Harry had never said a word about it to anyone, and Ginny was painfully bad at Legilimency. It was impossible. She didn't know, and she _would_ never know.

Harry tensed when Albus's lips brushed over his neck; the sensation went straight to his cock. Goddamn it, he was in an awful situation. Whenever Albus was close to him, something like this would happen, even at the most minor touch. There was nothing Harry could do about it. Nights of feeling guilty had never helped. Repressing those thoughts didn't really help either; it only made the desire for his son stronger. All he could do was ensure that _nothing_ ever happened.

"I love you," Albus whispered, his breath tickling Harry's neck. "More than anything in the world."

Harry had to smile, and unconsciously tightened his arms around Albus. "So do I, Alby," Harry whispered and kissed his son's cheek. He shifted a little, making sure that Albus didn't notice his erection. That would not be good. At all.

Fortunately, Albus did some shifting of his own, and then slid off Harry's lips, giving him another smile before walking out, saying he was going to go to bed early.

The moment he'd left, Harry slid down in his chair and took a few deep breaths, wondering if there was anything at all that he could do about those insane, _wrong_ feelings for his son. He thought about it for a moment but the only conclusion he could think of was the fact that he needed to take care of his arousal before Ginny saw him.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, then slid his hands between his legs, trying to be as silent as possible.

~ * ~

"Albus is gone," Ginny snapped the moment Harry stepped out of the Floo, coming home from work. Harry's eyebrows rose, then furrowed as he dropped his bag.

"What do you mean, Albus is gone?" he asked carefully, shrugging out of his cloak and dropping it carelessly onto the armchair.

Ginny glared. "I mean he's _gone_. He left."

Harry sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "He'll come back," he said softly. "He's upset, and he has a good reason to be." He frowned and walked over to his liquor cabinet. "Can't you just leave him alone, Ginny? He's a teenager, he just needs some space, and for people to leave him in peace. And that includes you."

The look on Ginny's face was one full of hate. "Of course. Of _course_ you're on his side! I'm your _wife_! You should be supporting me, not him!"

Harry closed his eyes and poured himself a whiskey. "Don't start, Ginevra," he said in a quiet voice, taking a sip of his whiskey and turning around to lean against the cabinet, watching her. "What was it about this time? What did you do to him? Albus has never run away before, so something must've happened. What did you do?"

Ginny looked momentarily embarrassed but the brief look that flickered across her face was quickly replaced by her previous anger. "I didn't do anything," she said, but when Harry's frown deepened, she sighed. "We had a fight," she said simply. "His room was a mess and I told him to clean up. He didn't want to and said that his room was perfectly tidy."

"And?" Harry asked, knowing that couldn't be the whole story. He watched Ginny's body language–and feared for the worst when her cheeks flushed slightly. It could be anger, of course, but that wasn't it.

"He was being rude," she said in a defensive tone, shrugging. "My hand may have slipped and-"

"You _hit_ him?" Harry snapped, losing his composure immediately. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had _never_ hit his kids, and he had been of the opinion that Ginny would never do anything like that either. But now it turned out that she _had_ hit his Albus and… What the hell was going on in her head? What was _wrong_ with her?

Ginny glared at him. "I said my hand slipped! It wasn't intentional and he deserved it. He was being terribly rude and-"

Harry felt the anger in him rise and he interrupted her. "Don't be ridiculous! Albus isn't rude. Albus has never been rude and you know that very well. It's you, Ginny. I don't know what you're playing at but something seems to be seriously wrong with you. You're always nagging, and somehow it's always Albus's fault. I'm starting to wonder why. James and Lily are twice the trouble Albus is, so why don't you ever say something to them? Why Albus, Ginny? Why?"

Ginny's entire body was trembling with rage and her eyes were still narrowed, but when she spoke, it wasn't in her usual shrill voice, but a deathly quiet one instead. "You know why, Harry."

She gave him an intent look which gave Harry the chills and made the colour drain from his face. Then she stepped back and closed the door, leaving Harry to his thoughts and guilt.

Could she _know_? It didn't seem possible since Harry hadn't even admitted his (wrong) feelings to himself. But what if she _did_ know? It would certainly explain her hostility toward Albus. It would explain everything. She was jealous.

He sat down heavily and ran a hand through his hair. He glanced at the clock and wondered where Albus could be. The more time passed, the more worried he grew. Albus had never run away before, or if he _had_ left without saying a word or leaving a note, he'd always been back within an hour. And now he was still not back and it was dark outside, and despite his usual calm, Harry was starting to panic. Harry couldn't believe he would just leave without even talking to him. They had always been so close, and Albus told him everything. He wouldn't just leave without a word… would he?

After two hours of waiting–and drinking way too much whiskey–Harry gave in. He got up and tried a couple of tracking spells, but he couldn't find Albus. Where could he be? Harry proceeded to Floo-call all of their relatives, and then Albus's closest friends, including Scorpius Malfoy. No one knew where he was.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, wondering what to do. He could hear Ginny upstairs, yelling at the children–it was her way of showing how frightened and worried she was. And guilty.

Harry reached for his wand and pocketed it, then pulled on his cloak and left the house, going after Albus himself. He had no idea where to look; he trusted that their connection would lead him to his son. But if it didn't…

He closed his eyes, deciding that he wouldn't even consider that possibility. He had to believe that he would find his son. And he _would_ find him. He was Harry Potter, goddamn it!

~ * ~

Several hours later, there was still no trace of Albus. Harry had looked for him all night, trying out every spell he knew. But evidently, Albus didn't want to be found, and had made sure that no one could do so. Even Harry.

That realization made his heart constrict painfully. That Albus would withdraw from Ginny, he could understand. But that Albus would block _him_ out…

Harry sat down and rubbed his face tiredly. He deserved it, probably. This was his punishment for thinking about his son in such inappropriate ways. Repressing those desires probably didn't matter; karma had still come after him.

He sipped on his coffee, refusing to give in to his tiredness. He wouldn't rest until he found Albus. He'd sent his best Aurors out to find him. Albus couldn't have got very far, and Harry's men were the best. They'd found countless criminals; Death Eaters, even. They had to find his boy. They just _had_ to.

~ * ~

Six months later, when Harry entered his new flat, he realized that he'd been wrong. Albus had never returned, and no one had been able to find him. He'd disappeared off the face of the earth, it seemed. Harry knew that he was alive, though; he'd know if something had ever happened to his son.

Harry set the last box down and looked around. It was a beautiful place and he would have to thank Hermione for getting it for him. A couple of weeks ago, he'd finally talked to Ginny about divorce, and now here he was. It felt good to be alone; to start a new life without Ginny. Of course he missed James and Lily. But they were at Hogwarts most of the time anyway and when they _were_ at home, they came to visit him often. He took time off from work whenever they visited him, so he actually saw them more often than he did before.

He hadn't realized just how much he'd hated being around Ginny lately. It wasn't just about Albus, though he had been a major factor in making Harry see that his marriage wasn't working anymore. It was Ginny. She had changed and turned into a jealous, angry monster. Harry had a hard time trying to remember what she had been like once. He _couldn't_ remember.

And the fact that Ginny had been much more cheerful since Albus's disappearance had killed Harry. He didn't _understand_ , and after many, many arguments, he had finally made the decision that he didn't want to stay with that woman any longer. Part of Harry would probably always love her, but most of him didn't.

He set the box down, then poured a glass of champagne to celebrate moving into this great flat, and his new-won freedom. It was a little sad that he had to celebrate alone, but he could live with that. It felt peaceful.

Harry had not stopped looking for Albus, and he never would. Albus clearly didn't want to be found but Harry was worried about him. He hadn't gone to Hogwarts or to visit his friends or family. Harry had no idea where he could possibly be, or if he ate, or where he slept, or what he was doing. If something had been seriously wrong with him, Harry would have known. He would have felt it. He just hoped that his Alby was capable of taking care of himself, and that he would come home soon.

~ * ~

Harry almost missed the soft knock on the front door of his flat. He blinked and glanced at his watch. Who would visit him at such a time? He wasn't expecting anyone, and only his closest friends and family knew his new address, and they certainly wouldn't call at such a late hour.

Always on his guard, Harry reached for his wand and made his way towards the door. There were still a lot of bad guys who were out to get him, and he always had his wand at the ready. He unlocked, then opened, the door but nothing could've prepared him for what he saw next.

"Hi, daddy."

On the doorstep stood his Alby.

~ * ~

Harry stared at Albus for a long moment, unable to speak. Was it really him? Was it a dream? Was he starting to hallucinate? But no. When he'd thought about Albus in the past year, he'd always imagined the same fourteen year old boy. This boy on his doorstep was older.

He was taller than he'd been before and looked more... grown-up. His hair was longer than it had been but his eyes were still the same, intense green.

"Alby," Harry breathed, and a moment later he'd gathered Albus in his arms and was hugging him almost painfully tight. Albus wrapped his arms around him and held onto him too, and Harry could feel the wetness of his son's tears against his neck.

Harry picked him up–he'd got heavier too–and pulled him inside, closing the door behind his son. Then he just held him, his eyes watering as relief washed over him. Albus was okay. He was alive and healthy, and he had– _finally_ –come back to him.

They stood there, in each other's arms, for a long moment until Harry finally loosened his arms around his son. He looked down into Albus's eyes and cupped his cheek, brushing Albus's tears away with his thumb.

He managed to lead him into the living room and sit down on the couch before he started asking all the questions he'd been wondering for the past year. "Where have you _been_? Why did you run away? Why didn't you come back until now? How did you find out my address?"

Part of him was angry and wanted to yell at Albus for worrying his entire family so much. But most of him was just too _relieved_ , and he didn't have the heart to be mad at Albus. Albus looked momentarily stunned at the storm of questions, then fumbled with the hem of his black shirt uncomfortably.

"What did mum tell you?" he asked in a soft voice, glancing up at Harry.

"She said you had a fight," Harry said, and his face hardened for a moment. "And that she hit you."

Albus nodded slowly but stayed silent for a moment. "Is it my fault that you broke up?" he asked in a small voice, the worry obvious in his pose. "I didn't want to cause you problems, daddy. I..."

Harry slid his hand over Albus's and looked into his eyes. "No," he said quietly. "It's not your fault. It's Ginny's fault, and maybe my own. This had been coming for a long time, and we just didn't have anything in common anymore. There were many things about her I didn't like, most of all the fact that she had a problem with you. But no, it is not your fault, Alby."

Albus seemed to relax but still didn't look convinced. He was silent for a long moment, then started telling Harry what had happened. "I was at Scorpius's," he admitted. "When I left, I... I went to Scorpius and made him promise not to tell anyone. You know that the Manor is huge, and they have a greenhouse behind it. At first, I was in the Manor itself but then, when Scorpius had to go back to Hogwarts, he let me go there."

Albus rubbed his forehead and shook his head. "I'm sorry, daddy. I was just so _mad_ at mum. I know, I should've told you where I was. You must have been so worried about me. And James, and Lily and... everyone else."

He sighed heavily and leaned back. "No one found me. Scorpius made a house elf bring me food and whatever else I needed. I read all of my schoolbooks, though. I wasn't able to practice because I didn't have my wand, but I did read everything, and I think I'll be able to learn everything pretty fast. I know, of course, that I will have to repeat this year. I know that."

He bit his lip and looked at Harry, his eyes filled with new tears. "I'm so sorry, daddy. I wasn't thinking. I was upset, and after a while, I was too scared to come home. I knew that mum would be so mad at me, and then Scorpius would be in trouble, and... I just couldn't come back. But I missed you so much, daddy. I thought about you every day, and I'm so sorry I did this to you. So sorry..."

Albus's lip quivered, and Harry couldn't take it anymore. What Albus had done was wrong. But he had obviously been suffering and had learned his lesson. Harry would talk to him about it more, later, and tell him that he just couldn't do something like that. But right now, all he wanted to do was to wrap his arms around Albus and make it all better. He pulled him closer, burying his face in Albus's neck and stroking his back. "It's okay," he whispered, soothing Albus with comforting words.

He had a hard time keeping his own tears inside, but after a while, both of them managed to calm down. Harry drew back and cupped his son's cheeks, smiling briefly before he kissed his forehead. "You must be hungry," he said then, stroking Albus's hair. "Let me cook something for you, and then we'll watch telly. You can stay here, and tomorrow I'll tell everyone that you're back. You won't have to go back to your mother; you can stay here."

Albus's face lit up at that and he beamed as he nodded in agreement. Everything would be good now.

~ * ~

Harry tried to concentrate on the show they were watching but he couldn't help but look at his son from time to time. He'd changed so much. He was taller, more grown up and even more beautiful than he'd been before. Harry had a hard time not staring at him.

He sighed and looked back at the telly, then smiled when Albus touched his shoulder lightly, and leaned against him. He was relieved that Albus seemed to still feel comfortable around him. He didn't know what he would have done if that had changed in the one year they'd spent apart.

Albus draped a leg across Harry's lap and snuggled into him, and Harry raised an amused eyebrow. "Still my little snugglebug, huh?" he asked teasingly, rubbing his nose against Albus's cheek and kissing it.

Albus looked up at him with an almost shy smile and he blushed a little. "I just missed you, daddy," he said softly, looking into Harry's eyes for another moment before turning back to the telly. He didn't pull away, though, and Harry was more than okay with that.

In fact, he was a little worried with _how_ okay he was with it. He shook his head and forced himself not to think about that. It was inappropriate, so he tried to focus back on what was happening on telly. He couldn't believe he still had those strange, _wrong_ feelings for his son.

Harry wrapped an arm around Albus and smiled when Albus held onto it. They watched in silence but neither of them seemed to really know what the show was about. Albus snuggled closer and closer into him until he was almost entirely in Harry's lap.

Harry swallowed hard and held his breath, not knowing what to do. He knew that this was so _wrong_ but he didn't want it to end either.

Before Harry knew what he was doing, he'd pulled Albus onto his lap entirely and wrapped his arms around him. He told himself that he hadn't seen Albus for such a long time, and that it was normal to want to be close to his baby. It was terribly inappropriate; Albus was no longer a child but... Harry couldn't help himself.

Fortunately, Albus didn't seem to mind and smiled, leaning against Harry heavily. Albus cupped Harry's cheek and looked into his eyes, catching his own bottom lip between his teeth. Albus hesitated for just an instant before he leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on the corner of Harry's mouth. "I love you, daddy."

Harry sucked in a sharp breath and almost died. For years he had tried to restrain himself. He'd pushed his perverted thoughts about his youngest son away, repressing the desire that had, over the years, become stronger and stronger. When Albus disappeared, Harry had almost entirely forgotten about it, but now that he had his son back, his desire had never been stronger.

 _He's your son, for fuck's sake!_ he told himself, forcing a smile upon his lips as he stroked Albus's hair back, making himself act normal and trying not show how much that little, chaste, and probably completely innocent kiss had affected him. "I love you too, Alby."

Albus's look changed then, and Harry wondered what was going on in his son's mind. He looked at Harry thoughtfully, almost predatorily, and a shiver ran down Harry's spine. Harry's heart leapt when Albus brushed his fingertips over Harry's lips and when his son leaned forward to press his lips against his, Harry suppressed the groan that was lingering in his throat.

Harry let his eyes flutter closed and enjoyed the kiss for a brief moment. His hands went up to close around Albus's thin arms and he swallowed hard. "Albus," he murmured against his lips. "Alby, what are you doing?"

What they were doing was _so_ wrong but it felt so fucking right that it took a long moment for Harry to open his eyes and force himself to pull away a little. He glanced up at Albus questioningly; his son's cheeks were flushed and the dazed and hungry look on his face made Harry stifle a gasp.

Albus glanced down then and bit his lip, apparently unable to meet Harry's eyes. "I'm not sure," he whispered, fidgeting with the hem of Harry's shirt. "But I wanted to do it."

Harry swallowed hard and stared at Albus. He had enjoyed that far too much. It could not go on because he wouldn't be able to stop himself from doing something much worse, should Albus decide to kiss him again. Harry should end it right now, push Albus off his lap and act reasonable.

But Albus had just come back to him, and he was desperate for some attention and affection. They both were. Harry didn't budge and stayed silent, watching Albus's face intently.

Albus peeked up at him through his thick, long fringe, tightened his hold around him and pressed his face into Harry's neck. "I'm sorry, daddy. Please don't be upset with me," he whispered, stroking his fingers through Harry's hair and making him shiver more violently.

"I'm not upset," Harry murmured, and hated the fact that his voice sounded strange. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in his son's scent and without even realizing it, he tightened his arms around him. Albus's nose brushed his ear and his breath tickled Harry's neck when he spoke.

"I'm just really glad to be back, daddy," he whispered. Harry stroked his back gently and swallowed hard.

"I'm glad too," he whispered.

Albus drew back a little and looked into Harry's eyes, blushing a little. He shifted and moved to straddle Harry's lap, his knees pressing into Harry's hips. Albus's tongue darted out to lick his dry lips, and he seemed to hesitate for a moment. "Will you let me do one thing, daddy?" he asked hesitantly. "I-I've been thinking about doing this for a long time and..." He bit his lip and looked at Harry with those huge eyes, knowing very well that Harry could never say no to him.

Harry swallowed hard and shifted a little bit, hoping his son wouldn't notice his current state of arousal. That would not go over well. Probably. He was beginning to think that Albus was kind of hoping he had that effect on Harry.

Harry offered no protest, mainly because he seemed to have lost his voice. Albus, being the Slytherin he was, used that moment and leaned forward to gently press his lips against Harry's, kissing him, soft and slow.

Harry's heart stopped for a moment and he tensed in Albus's arms.

FUCK! What was he supposed to do now? Every part of his body responded to the kiss and every fiber of his being told him to just relax and go for it. His brain, however, was struggling violently, making him feel guilty and uncomfortable.

Harry had always been good at ignoring his brain and he did most things purely on instinct, following his heart. So instead of being the reasonable parent he was supposed to be, he cracked an instant later and slid his arms around Albus's narrow waist, pulling him closer and sliding his hand into that jetblack hair. He closed his eyes and kissed him back; Albus let out a gasp of surprise and delight.

His mind was still telling Harry how _wrong_ this was but he soon managed to block out those thoughts and focus on Albus and the feel of his soft, inexperienced lips on his own. Albus's slender body was pressed against his own, and he could feel his son's heart pounding against his own chest.

His own heart sped up when he felt the tip of Albus's tongue pressing against his own lips, demanding entrance and claiming it the moment Harry parted his lips. He slid his tongue into Harry's mouth, exploring and rubbing it against Harry's, making Harry's head spin.

Albus's breath was speeding up, his fingers twisting into Harry's shirt. Harry groaned when the younger boy deepened the kiss and ran his hands down Harry's back, tugging him closer.

Harry's hands were resting on Albus's hips because that was the only way of preventing them doing other, even more inappropriate things. He knew that this could very well–and quickly–go in a direction they both might regret later. They were alone, and should Harry lose control, there was no going back. He would take advantage of his son, and Albus, in all his naiveté probably wouldn't stop him. Wouldn't _want_ to stop him.

Harry couldn't stop his brain from providing him with a few impressions of what it would be like to take this further. Albus naked and writhing on his bed. The feel of that beautiful, young body underneath his own. Albus's hands all over his body and-

STOP.

Harry pulled back abruptly, panting; his cock was throbbing in his now too-tight trousers. What in Merlin's name was he _doing_? He couldn't be kissing his son! He couldn't even be _thinking_ about such a thing! And Albus was tempting him like this and…fuck, he really was rock hard. No sex in over a year probably didn't help either. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

Harry opened his eyes and stared into Albus's eyes questioningly, his hands still glued to his son's hips. Albus's cheeks were flushed, he looked dazed, his lips were red and slightly puffy and god, he looked so beautiful…

Albus licked his lips slowly and rocked his hips forward, pressing his erection into Harry's and making both of them moan in pleasure. Harry's fingers dug into his son's hips and he bit his lip hard, enough to draw blood. "Feels good," Albus whispered, breath coming in short little pants.

Harry grabbed Albus's shoulders and tried to pull him away but the intensity in those green eyes, which were so much like his own, stopped him short and he just stared at him, breathing hard. Albus's eyes were pleading, his full lips curled into an almost seductive smile.

It took Harry's entire strength to slide his hands down his son's back, cup his arse for a brief moment to pick him up and set him down on the couch beside him. The moment Albus was off him, Harry took a deep breath and got to his feet, taking a few steps away. "We can't do this," he said, swallowing hard and rubbing the back of his sweaty neck. Albus was looking up at him with big, surprised and disappointed eyes, and Harry's heart broke. Could he really reject Albus now that he had him back?

But it was _wrong_. Albus would understand that and stop looking at him with those damned eyes. "Alby, I…I should go to bed," he said softly, running a hand through his black-grey hair. "This is not right and…" He shook his head. "You must be exhausted, love. Get some sleep and… we'll talk in the morning."

He hesitated for a second, then turned around and walked back to his bedroom. Closing the door behind him, he walked to his bed, stripped and slipped under the covers, staring at the ceiling. He was aware that his erection was tenting the bed sheets but he refused to touch himself. That was his punishment for kissing his son.

Fuck. What had he done? Albus… he had his son back, and then at the first opportunity, he did something to risk losing him again. He could destroy everything they had with what he'd done that day and… Fuck.

Albus was going to stay with him. He certainly wouldn't move back to his mum's. This meant that they would be alone. Together in Harry's apartment, spending every waking moment with each other. Harry would be exposed to the temptation almost every moment, and he wondered if he could take it. Sooner or later he would crack and give in.

What had he gotten himself into?

~ *~

The knock on the door was soft, and Harry knew that it had to be Albus. He snorted inwardly; who else would it be? He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep, knowing that it wouldn't stop Albus.

"Daddy?" Albus's voice sounded timid and hesitant. "I'm sorry."

Harry kept his eyes closed and didn't want to answer. But when his son's voice sounded like that, so worried and almost scared, he couldn't just ignore him. He didn't want to lose him again.

"Go to bed, Alby," he said quietly, not turning around. "I'm not angry, I just… We can't do that, all right? It's wrong and…"

He trailed off and gave a weak shrug, hoping that Albus would listen to him for once, and just let it rest.

Obviously, Albus didn't. He heard the soft footsteps when Albus made his way towards the bed. He heard the rustling of clothes, and then the covers were lifted and the bed moved when Albus slid into bed behind him.

Harry tensed and held his breath, flinching a little when he felt Albus's small hand on his hip. His arm slid around him and soon his– _naked_ –body was pressed against Harry's from behind.

Harry sucked in a sharp breath and tensed, not daring to breathe. "Albus," he whispered, then let out a strangled gasp when Albus's hand moved up his stomach and chest, stroking the patch of coarse hair on it. Albus's fingers found one of his nipples and rubbed it tentatively. Harry could feel it harden under Albus's fingertip, and an involuntary moan escaped his lips. "Albus…"

Albus shifted behind him and in the next moment, Harry felt his son's wet lips on his neck, trailing down to his shoulder and licking softly. His cock was rock hard within seconds and he twisted his hands into the sheets to keep himself from doing anything.

"Daddy," Albus whispered into his ear, rubbing the other nipple before trailing his hand down his chest, stopping just before the thick hair above Harry's leaking cock.

Harry reacted instantly and grabbed Albus's wrist but did nothing to move his hand away. He took a few deep breaths, then groaned when he felt Albus's erection pressing into his back. "Albus, please," he breathed. "We can't…It's not right."

"It feels right," Albus whispered, shifting again so that his cock was nestled between Harry's arse cheeks. Harry let go of Albus's wrist in his surprise and Albus used the moment to slide his fingers around Harry's very stiff dick. Harry and Albus released a breathy gasp at the exact same time, and Harry's hips gave a little thrust forward, instinctively trying to get more of Albus's touch.

"Let me take care of you, daddy," Albus whispered into his ear, nipping his earlobe gently. "Wanted this for so long. Please… I'll make you feel so good…"

Harry closed his eyes and pushed back against Albus, feeling his son's erection still pressed into his ass. Albus's hand was starting to move slowly and Harry's head spun. He knew that he should stop this before it was too late. But Albus was right. It _did_ feel right. It felt so good, and Albus wasn't the only one who'd wanted this for ages. Harry had, too.

"You're my son," he whispered, knowing his protests were getting weak, "You're fifteen! Albus, it's just not right. It's immoral and wrong, and do you know what could happen to me if anyone ever found out?"

Albus's hand tightened around Harry's cock, as if he was trying to prevent Harry from leaving. "No one will find out," Albus whispered, licking the shell of Harry's ear. "I want this and have for so long. Please, I just want to love you, daddy."

Harry shivered and his cock twitched in Albus's hand. He should not be turned on by the way Albus said 'daddy'. He was a sick, old pervert and he really should stop this, but his resolve was crumbling. There was no way he could end this now. It was too late, and they both wanted this.

Hesitating for another moment, Harry gently removed Albus's hand from his cock and turned around to face Albus, looking into his eyes through the darkness. They stared at each other for another moment, and it was Albus who finally leaned forward to crush their lips together in another desperate kiss. This one was different than the one they'd shared a couple of hours ago. The first one had been shy and tentative; Albus had tried to find out how much Harry would allow.

Now, Albus was aggressive; the shyness was entirely gone, and the only purpose of the kiss was to convince Harry. Harry's hand curled around his son's perfect, round ass and he pulled him closer, pushing their erections together. It had been too long since Harry had last been with a man, and none of the two guys he'd had had felt as good as his son felt right now.

Albus's kiss wasn't skilled; it was obvious that he didn't have much practice. But what he lacked in technique, he made up for with enthusiasm. He was so eager, every little movement of his hands and the rest of his body were purposely aimed to make Harry's brain melt and his resolve crumble. Everything screamed Slytherin, and Harry was secretly impressed. He reached for Albus's cock, moaning at how it felt in his hand; solid and warm and pulsing. It was smaller than his own erection and with horror, Harry realized that that fact turned him on even more.

Albus's little breathy gasp made Harry shiver and with one practiced move, he flipped Albus over onto his back, moving on top of him. He cupped his son's cheek and looked into his eyes before he leaned forward to capture his puffy bottom lip between his teeth to suck it into his mouth. Albus's eyes rolled into the back of his head when Harry lowered himself onto his son's body, and his hips jerked up into the touch, causing delicious friction.

Harry groaned and buried his face in Albus's neck, inhaling his intoxicating scent before sinking his teeth into the younger boy's neck, licking and nipping with the intention to leave a bruise. Albus gasped and craned his neck to give Harry better access, and Harry was surprised to see that his son seemed to enjoy the mix of pain and pleasure.

Harry let his lips trail over Albus's shoulder and collarbone, licking and biting, marking Albus and making him his. Albus was so responsive, making the most delicious noises as Harry kissed his chest and tugged with his teeth on those small pink nipples, abusing them by scratching and biting.

Albus's erection was digging into his stomach and Harry pressed down against it, feeling the wetness of the tip leave a trail on his stomach. His own cock was dripping onto his son's thigh, and Harry felt an immense power in knowing that he was responsible for his son's hardness.

He bit Albus's stomach, then dipped his tongue into his son's navel, making Albus arch off the bed as he sank his fingers into Harry's hair. Albus tugged on it as if he knew that little things like that made Harry squirm and almost come right then and there.

Harry lifted his head to take a look at his son's erection, and he leaned forward to press his face into the sparse dark patch of hair above it, nuzzling it and inhaling his son's smell.

He wrapped his hand around Albus's erection and leaned forward to swipe his tongue over the head of it, tasting salty pre-come. His cock twitched and Albus's breath hitched, his hips jerking forward, demanding more. Harry smiled knowingly and teased the head of Albus's cock with his tongue for a while, waiting until Albus's hips were bucking frantically and his noises became more desperate before he plunged his mouth over Albus's cock, sucking hard. Albus made an adorable squeaking noise, his fingers tightening in Harry's hair and almost pulling out a strand.

"Easy," Harry murmured, making sure that his breath would tickle his son's wet erection. Then he slid his mouth back over it and removed his hand to take more into his mouth. Albus was writhing on the bed and making noises that should be forbidden.

Meanwhile, Harry had managed to reach into his bedside drawer, getting out the lube and slicking his fingers expertly. He spread Albus's legs and traced the tight–holy Merlin, he was tight!–entrance before he slipped one finger inside, easing it in slowly and carefully, not wanting to hurt Albus. Albus however didn't seem to mind at all because he made a distinctly animalistic moan and pushed back against Harry's probing finger eagerly.

Harry bit his lip and panted, still having a hard time not coming right then and there. He added a second finger as soon as Albus relaxed around the first one, and sought out his prostate, smiling when Albus cursed and shivered all over. He tried to push in a third finger and was completely surprised when Albus let out a strangled gasp, and the sticky wetness of his son's orgasm splashed into his face with the incredible force of youth.

Harry raised his eyebrows and stared up at his panting son who was still shaking, and he chuckled softly. He kept his fingers inside Albus, still rolling his prostate between his fingers, and after moving up Albus's body, he pressed a soft kiss to Albus's lips. Albus stared up him with wide, dreamy eyes and Harry had to smile.

And then Albus did something that rendered Harry completely speechless and made HIS cock twitch in response. He cupped Harry's cheeks and leaned forward, lapping at the come splattered all over his face. Harry's breath quickened and he closed his eyes, groaning at the feel of Albus's cool tongue licking up his own come.

Harry scissored his fingers inside his son and licked his lips, then kissed Albus passionately as he pulled his fingers out. He sat up on his knees and looked down at the younger boy, loving the look of complete adoration on his son's face. Harry slicked the length of his cock with the lube, then tossed it away and slid his hands under Albus's thighs, tugging him closer and lining his cock up with Albus's entrance. He used one arm to prop himself up over his son and used the other one to slowly guide his cock into the tight heat of his son's arse.

Albus's cheeks were red and his entire body was sweaty. His wet hair was plastered to his forehead and face, his eyes were screwed closed tightly and his mouth hanging open. Harry was sure that he himself didn't look much different, but Albus was definitely so much more beautiful than he was.

Harry paused when the head of his cock was engulfed by Albus's ass, and then slowly pushed the rest of his length inside. Albus, who was rapidly hardening again, would have none of that, though, and wrapped his legs around Harry, tugging the rest of him inside. Harry's eyes widened and groaned, his arm giving out and making him collapse on top of Albus.

Albus used that moment to wrap his arms and legs tightly around his father and held him close. Harry buried his face in Albus's neck and kissed his cool, sweaty skin while Albus raked his nails over Harry's back, leaving marks.

Albus bit Harry's shoulder and clenched his muscles around the large intrusion in his ass, begging Harry to move. So he did. He closed his eyes and started moving, blackness appearing before his eyes because Albus was so bloody tight. Harry had never experienced anything like this.

He and Albus moved in perfect synchronisation, Harry pushing into him while Albus pushed back and clenched around him in such a perfect way. Harry aimed his thrusts which became harder and faster to make sure he hit his son's prostate all the time. Albus's moans let him know that he was succeeding.

"DADDY!" Albus suddenly screamed, and Harry felt the familiar wetness between their bodies when Albus squirted his seed all over his belly. Harry almost came when the word 'daddy' left those sinful lips but he managed to hold back and continued thrusting into Albus.

"Daddy… Daddy, wait," Albus murmured, pushing at his chest. Harry's eyes flew open and he looked down at him in concern, thinking that he'd hurt him somehow. His heart constricted painfully because the last thing he _ever_ wanted to do was hurt his son. And the thought that his own carelessness could have injured his baby made him feel sick.

But one look at Albus's face told him that that was not the reason why Albus was stopping him. Panting heavily, Harry stared down at Albus's face questioningly, waiting for Albus to say what was on his mind.

Albus bit his lip, and that adorable flush graced his cheeks yet again. "I want you to come on my face, daddy," he whispered, and Harry's cock gave a violent twitch inside Albus. Had his son–his sweet, innocent son–really just uttered such a perverted fantasy? Harry sucked in a sharp breath and just stared at him for a moment.

"R-really?" he managed and Albus nodded enthusiastically. Harry hesitated for a second, then carefully pulled back and moved up to sit above his son's torso, his cock centimetres away from Albus's face.

He looked down at him, and Albus looked back hungrily. Albus wrapped his slender fingers around Harry's length and began stroking him and leaning forward to catch the head between his lips.

Harry stared down at him; seeing those red lips wrapped around his length was enough to bring forth his orgasm. "Albus, I'm-" he managed before his orgasm washed over him and he gripped the headboard of the bed tightly.

Albus had pulled back just in time and was now looking up at Harry with those innocent eyes, milking his cock while Harry's spunk spurted all over his son's face.

Harry was panting and his legs felt like jelly, so he quickly moved off Albus before he would squash him. He pulled the covers over them and rolled onto his side, trailing his fingers through the thick traces of white come on Albus's face. When he trailed his come-covered finger over Albus's lips, Albus's tongue slid out and he sucked on Harry's finger, making Harry's hair stand up on end.

After a long moment of silence, Harry reached for his wand and cast a quick cleaning charm, and Albus snuggled back into Harry's arms which Harry wrapped around him tightly.

He stroked Albus's hair, and the enormity of what they'd just done came crushing down on him. He was about to reach for his wand again and Obliviate himself and Albus, when Albus's fingers twined through his own and he looked up at him, kissing his chin. "I love you, daddy," he whispered. "Never want to be away from you again."

Harry's heart melted and he closed his eyes, pressing his face into the top of Albus's head. He closed his eyes and nuzzled him gently, nodding. "Me neither," he whispered. "Don't ever run away again. I was so worried and imagining the worst… I couldn't survive it if something happened to you, Alby."

Albus tensed a little, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, daddy," he whispered. "I'll never leave you again. I'm yours forever."

Harry's stomach fluttered at that admission, and he would ponder that statement later. He still knew that what they had just done was wrong, but at the moment he didn't care. The thought of having his Alby forever made him insanely happy and he finally allowed himself to surrender to his feelings.


End file.
